


Mary & Lizzie: Sisters

by CinderSpots



Series: Mary & Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/F, Family Dynamics, How Do I Tag, Mae isn't included in anything, WOO, but not really, for both, lots of relationships, mostly focused on them missing each other, obviously Mary is far more upset, of course they're upset, pre slash, so there's no relationship tag for her, that complicates things, the ultimate duo, they found out they were monarchs and tried to kill each other, they think the other is mad at them, we don't really touch on that part as much as we should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Mary and Lizzie find out their sisters.They think the other doesn't want to see them.Which is dumb, because the fact of the matter is they miss each other.They finally meet Edward and Mae though.Mary wonders briefly if it's all a conspiracy.Lizzie get's some new gossip but doesn't care all that much.Turns out they do a lot for each other, and find this out the hard way.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr, Edward VI of England & Elizabeth I of England & Mary I of England, Elizabeth I of England & Mary I of England, Elizabeth I of England/Mary I of Scotland | Mary Queen of Scots
Series: Mary & Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914397
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Mary & Lizzie: Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> it's sort of angst

When their mothers informed them of their incredibly complicated past, Mary and Lizzie were originally horrified.

Mary completely shut down after learning that she decided to set three hundred people on fire for seemingly ‘ _funsies_ ’.

(Obviously it was because of religion, but that still isn’t really any better now is it?)

Lizzie couldn’t believe she was the beloved monarch (that was equally as crazy, just spread out over time). But was saddened by the fact that her best friend (and apparent sister) was shutting her out.

Mary had to be dragged out of her room by Catherine.

The thing was, now that they knew of all their fun exploits as queens they also learned of the whole, Mary trying to kill Lizzie in another life, and Lizzie completely and totally abandoning her in her time of need.

Which made things awkward.

Strangely the school seemed to be very upset at the sudden departure of the gingersnaps (they’ve long given up on ridding themselves of that name) and were desperately trying to get them back together again.

Almost like they were their OTP.

(They would learn that they thought they were a couple, and with the news of them being sisters, that was horrifying to hear)

Mary couldn’t tell if it was because they genuinely cared, or if it was because they were gossip hawks and wanted to be included in the story.

Probably the second one.

Mary and Lizzie were terribly awkward around each other now, which was unfortunate because they were partners in English for a project that was bound to last another month.

_ Yay _ .

Mary did miss her best friend though, and it was getting more and more difficult to walk into school knowing that someone was going to try and ‘help her’ win her best friend back. And knowing she was going to eat alone, because Lizzie was the only person willing to sit with the Catholic girl with a terrifying temper.

Mary had begun opting to sit outside on the bleachers, normally this would be a hotspot for people, but since it was winter no one wanted to be outside for very long.

But Mary didn’t mind the cold, in fact she preferred it. Lizzie on the other hand hated the cold, which was why Mary never sat outside. But since they were currently avoiding each other this was the perfect chance for Mary to sit in the cold.

Normally sitting outside would make her happy, but all she wanted was her friend back.

God, look what friendship did? Made her feel things and not want to be alone.

___________

Lizzie was in a different kind of hell without Mary.

One that included a shocking amount of guys.

Apparently Mary had been staving off the horde of men that wanted in her pants, and Lizzie was having to deal with them all by herself.

She sat with her ‘friends’ (they weren’t really her friends, all they cared about was makeup and boys, and Lizzie had to stop herself from gagging or throwing things at them because there were more important things than what Rebecca said to Silvia yesterday)

(That wasn’t true, what she said was totally bitchy and unnecessary, but Lizzie’s in a pissy mood without Mary)

Her friends that didn’t know anything about her, except that she’d recently gotten a teacher fired and her dad wasn’t around because he fucking sucked.

(Turned out that was the understatement of the year.)

That’s when Lizzie remembered that after school she was going to be introduced to her little brother and sister, who although are technically the same age as her, were born after her in the previous life.

Which meant that she would see Mary and Mary would continue to avoid her at all costs.

Lizzie wasn’t looking forward to that experience, but instead of voicing this she pretended to pay attention to Ashley’s rambling about Dean.

_____________

Anne and Catherine had noticed their daughters sudden gloominess, and took them about 30 seconds to realize why.

They were both very upset when they were informed of their past.

Their incredibly complicated, and blood soaked past.

Mary had locked herself in her room, and Catherine had to call Anne and ask her to pick her daughter's lock so she could get in and  _ feed  _ her.

(Her face when she walked in the door was priceless. She asked if Lizzie was there, which was confusing, but Catherine informed her Anne had done the picking. She was still confused as to why she thought Elizabeth was there.)

(We all know she learns later on.)

Elizabeth was in hysterics for days, and refused to go to school. Anne had been so utterly sad that her daughter was refusing to talk to her, and Catherine had somehow become involved in making her feel better. Which stirred up some strange feelings.

After school there were meeting Jane and Cathy so Mary and Elizabeth could meet their younger siblings.

Catherine hoped Mary would be happy, but knew better than to expect it.

This should go terribly.

____________

Anne knew procrastination when she saw it.

Hell, she practically invented the art of procrastination. 

So when he daughter was trying to pull all the stops, Anne simply ignored the reasoning behind it and continued forward.

Her Bessie was going to meet her siblings, and was going to reconcile with her older sister/best friend.

Because Anne has had enough of the moping her daughter seems so fond of, it’s tiring to keep up with her sadness. 

“Come on! Elizabeth Rose Boleyn we are going to meet Jane and Cathy, and we aren’t going to be late for once in our life! Move!”

____________

Edward was relatively excited to finally meet his older and younger sisters. Mary and Elizabeth were apparently ‘enigma’s’ whatever that meant. And Mae was a sweetheart.

He’d heard a lot of stories about his older sister’s exploits, whether it be pouring batter over their mother’s heads and then feathers, or getting a teacher fired after telling him off (he was beyond curious about that one).

Mae, as he was told, preferred to stay inside and read. She takes after her mother, Mama had said.

It didn’t matter, Edward was going to be able to talk to someone, who wasn’t his mother.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves her, but she’s super affectionate and he wanted to  _ breathe _ .

______________

Mae didn’t understand why she had to meet them.

She liked her life, she didn’t want it to change.

And after all that she’d heard about Mary and Elizabeth, two opposites that somehow are inseparable, she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to meet the two sisters.

Edward, was a wild card apparently. He could be quiet and kind, or he could be chaotic and a little cruel.

But apparently all children of Henry had an intense cruel streak, Mae hadn’t gotten to explore that in her previous life.

Being dead and all.

Mae knew better than to try and argue with her short tempered mother though, she didn’t want her books taken away again. 

______________

Mary stood behind her mother, unwilling to be the first one in the door. Ignoring the glare from he mother Mary stared straight ahead.

When the door opened she was met with a smile. It wasn’t blinding like the Boleyn’s, but it existed unlike the Aragon’s (and apparently the Parr’s). So this must be the head of the Seymour house.

“Hi! I’m Jane, come in. Edward’s excited to meet you! Oh, Cath do you know when Anne will be here? He wants to take a picture with the famed gingersnaps.”

“Oh my god, why does that name follow me around?!” Mary groaned.

Her mother bit her lip to stifle a laugh, “She should be here in a few minutes - oh - there she is.”

Mary swiveled in surprise, the Boleyn’s were never on time. It was their thing. Why were they here early? Mary wasn’t ready to face Lizzie.

Mary turned and walked in the house swiftly, ignoring the raised eyebrow from her mother. She saw a boy (ginger, because  _ ha ha  _ no one can escape their fucking trash bag of a father) standing in the kitchen, clearly struggling to read the label on the soda bottle.

“Hey, I’m Mary.” Mary stated simply.

“Hi, I’m Edward.” He replied swiftly before turning back to the bottle.

“It’s RC.”

“Thank you.”

Edward put the soda bottle back in the fridge, and retrieved a different one. He took one look at the label then turned to Mary.

“What does this say?”   
  


“Pepsi, can’t you tell by the different shades of blue?”

Edward blinked once, then face palmed.

“Sorry, I didn’t think of that. The reason I’m doing this is because I’m dyslexic, like my mom.”

Mary nodded with a thoughtful look, not realizing that she’d already become friends with her younger brother.

“I inherited r.b.f from my mother.”

“What’s r.b.f?”

“Resting bitch face.”

Edward barked out a laugh at the same time the Boleyn’s entered.

“Hey cous.” Anne said with a smile as she hugged Jane.

_ Cousin _ ?

“Hello Anne, nice to see you. And you must be Elizabeth!”

Lizzie grimaced at her full name, earning a chuckle from both Anne and Mary.

“Just call me Lizzie.”

“Or Bessie, wait no, that’s my nickname, nevermind!”

Jane rolled her eyes at Anne’s scattered behavior with a fond smile playing on her face. Lizzie was all smiled until she saw Mary, then she stopped dead in her tracks and her smile faltered.

“Hello Mary.”

“Elizabeth.”

Edward threw them confused looks, that clued them both in to the fact that he’d heard storied about them. And this was not the picture they painted.

“Hi, you’re Edward right?”

“Yeah, why are you guys being weird?”

“Edward!” Jane said with a scolding look.

“What?! It’s just a question, jeez…..”

Mary and Lizzie glanced at each other before separating again. This when the Parr’s made their debut, exactly - to the minute - on time.

“Look at that, I guess things haven’t changed noctámbulo”

“Hello to you too madrina.”

_ Godmother _ ?

How deep did this go?

Mary smiled at (Cathy? Was it Cathy?) Ms. Parr, then noticed who she presumed to be Mae standing shyly behind her, gripping a book with alarming tightness.

“Hi, I’m Mary, that’s Elizabeth, I encourage you to call her that as much as possible, and that’s Edward talking to her over there. You’re Mae right?”

Mae looked at her, then shyly nodded.

“Well, welcome to our disaster of a family I guess. Oh, and if you squeeze that book any tighter, it’s gonna break.”

Mae glanced down at her book, loosening her grip on it before smiling at her. Mary couldn’t help but smile back.

Mary felt a pang as she walked over to Lizzie and Edward, and it only worsened as Mae presumably called her Elizabeth. She pointed at Mary (who threw a betrayed look at her) when Lizzie clearly asked who told her to call her that.

Lizzie looked at Mary with something in her eyes, before abruptly ending her conversation and walking over to Mary.

“This is ridiculous, why are we even ignoring each other?” She asked bluntly.

“Me? You’re the one doing the ignoring!”

“What are you talking about, you’ve been ignoring me!”

It took them a minute to realize what happened.

“Seriously? I’ve been upset this whole time for nothing?”

“You were upset?” Lizzie asked shyly, in an unusual sign of vulnerability.

“Of course I was, you’re my best friend. And the only person who talks to me, or sits with me. Were you -” Mary gulped, looking down quickly “ - were you upset?”

“Yeah.” Lizzie answered quietly.

Mary moved forward and hugged her, a rare occurrence from the normally reserved girl. Lizzie hugged her back instantly, a smile growing on her face.

“Come on! We’ve got to be the annoying big sisters to Edward! Not Mae, never Mae, she’s too sweet for that.”

Mary laughed, and allowed herself to be dragged along to talk to all her siblings at once.

______________

Jane watched her son interact with his sisters.

(Basically watched him get bullied, he was the only male in that group he was doomed from the start.)

She tilted her head at the way they were all interacting with each other. Mary was clearly trying to keep the topic appropriate for a family gathering, Elizabeth was doing everything in her power to make sure that didn’t happen and give Mary and Mae and aneurysm, Edward was trying to not be ganged up on by his sisters, and Mae was watching silently with a smile on her face. Probably making her own judgments and keeping them to herself.

Just like their mother’s.

Every last one of them.

(Except for Edward, no one ever ganged up on Jane, it more ganging up on Anna.)

______________   
  


Cathy was glad to see her daughter happy.

And also glad to see her talk to humans and not books, although really she can’t judge all that much. She learned it from somewhere.

She seemed to cling to Mary, noticing the orderly girl immediately. She was a little afraid of Elizabeth, something Cathy completely understood.

Boleyn’s were loud, bright, and chaotic creatures.

Parr’s were quiet, muted, and orderly creatures.

Aragon’s were loud, judgmental, and orderly creatures.

And Seymours were quiet, muted, and quite honestly wild cards.

Few people can handle the Boleyns, and most of the time it’s the Aragon’s that rise to the occasion.

But still, Mae is clearly having a good time with her siblings, and that’s all Cathy could hope for.

_____________

Anne is relieved that her daughter has finally talked to Mary.

She instantly brightens after their talk, and so does Mary. They go back hand in hand (mostly because her daughter is just as pushy as her, and loves to push someone from the Aragon clan  _ just like her _ )

She sees the way Edward looks to Elizabeth instantly, and her daughter encourages most likely bad behavior.

She knows what she’s capable of, she’s been on the receiving end of many angry phone calls from Catherine about how her daughter somehow convinced Mary to do something very bad, and hilarious.

It’s not her fault that most of the time bad and hilarious fall into the same category for Catherine.

Jane walks over to her, and Anne side hugs her. Happy to finally be able to see her in person again. Jane leans her head over, and Anne does the same. 

“We need to get Kat to meet them.”

“One bad influence at a time.”

______________

Catherine smiles at the sight of her daughter smiling again.

She feels bad for Jane and Cathy and what Elizabeth is going to implant in their head. There’s no doubt that Mary will help her in whatever scheme she’s come up with to get her siblings in on the ‘family business’.

(It was not a family business, Mary should not encourage Elizabeth to do such things, but she’s learned that Mary is very stubborn, especially when it comes to Elizabeth.)

Mary immediately takes control of the conversation after noting the current topic was not appropriate. She fails in the end to keep it under control, and even gets sucked into the topic herself, thus dragging Mae into it as well.

Catherine see’s Anne and Jane leaning against each other, with smiles written on both of their faces, and feels a surge of warmth go through her body at the sight of it.

She ignores the urge to go over and make Anne smile wider, stomping down the jealous voice in her head that wants to be the reason she’s smiling like that, and moving over to Cathy.

“So, how many cups of coffee have you had today?”

“Ugh, things never do change….”   
  


_____________

When they go back to school the next week, they walk in together.

And everyone is very, very glad for it.

Lizzie fills Mary in on the whole Rebecca and Silvia thing, and Mary agrees. What she said was totally unnecessary and rude. (she would never say the word bitch, but it was implied)

When they do finally learn why everyone was so hell bent on getting them back together they inform them that they are not a couple, but sisters.

Everyone is grossed out by their thoughts at that point, and it’s dropped immediately.

Unfortunately for them, the revelation that their sisters make the name gingersnaps all the more cemented, and stirs up some questions about their father.

But eh, there are more important things to worry about.

Like the fact that Mary Stuart (people just call her Scott's to avoid confusion, Mary doesn't know where it came from but now has extremely unlikely suspicions that'll naturally prove to be true) totally just checked Lizzie out, and Lizzie is pretending to not be affected by it.

(Spoiler she is.)

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ARE BEST SISTERS


End file.
